Raiding
Introduction Raiding is the stealing of survivor possessions either through a sneaking and stealing method or by holding a gun to someone and taking all of their possessions. Those who do this are Raiders. Locations Hospital: Only do this after about two weeks of the first infection. The reason being is that this will be the first place that bitten people will go, so this place will be crawling with zombies. But waiting a few days may clear it out a bit. Things you that should get are: *Pain pills *Epipen (In case someone has an allergy) *Scalpels *Bone saws *Disinfectants *Bandages *Defibrillator Unit *Antibiotics, although these most likely won't help if you are bitten, but are helpfull for other wounds. It would be a shame to let a small wound to get infected and slow you down. *Face mask and eye google, most hospital stock rooms will have these helpfull when defending against infection. *Ambulances, fairly economical and spacioius for a small group. Gun Store: '''Kind of obvious, try and pick guns that take common ammunition. If you live in the UK, try local farms for a shotgun. Also, be aware if the farmer is still human he will most likey shot you before you get near. '''Grocery store: '''No point picking up food that will be rotten in a few days/weeks, try and get canned meats. Although these are heavy, they won't go out of date for a long time. The best bet will be dried foods that ony require the addition of water. Bottled water is also a must. However tempting it may be alcohol will only impair your judgement in an attack. '''Hardware store: *Hammer *Nails *Axe *Building Materials *Duct Tape Survivor Camps: If you are willing to take from others then survivor camps can have what you need. Levels of raiding 1. Desperate Scrounger: You will most likely die. Not from zombie attacks, but from starvation. You have to steal stuff to survive. You are at the bottom of the food chain. 2. Expert Thief: This is the level that most of us will be. You steal, but not often. You will only kill what tries to kill you first. You only take what you need. You have the highest chance of surviving. 3. Ruthless Raider: Anyone you come across is in trouble, you take their belongings and kill them. There will be few of these, but they will be powerful with their resources. Tips 1'. As a raider, it is generally a bad idea to take on more than you can chew.'' That military base sure has a lot of loot, but ten to one says that you will be caught. If you get caught, you will die. Thieves are never looked highly upon. And unless you are packing an army of your own, an assault is out of the question. Pick your targets accordingly. ''2. '''Getting in and getting what you want is the easy part. Getting away and keeping it is the tricky part.'' If you are trying to be stealthy, make sure it is nothing that you can't get away with in a quiet hurry. If your holding someone up, make sure you can get away in a loud hurry. 3. '''Be cold.' Take the outlook that your targets are not human beings. They are nothing more than walking, talking bags of loot. If they know who you are or if they see your face, eliminate them. Chances are, if you show them mercy, they will not be anywhere nearly as nice to you. If they see you again, they will probably take from you or even kill you out of simple vengance. ''4.' If you work with others, do not trust them'.'' If they steal from other people, they will just as likely take from you given the opportunity. Make sure your mutual goal remains clear, so that the others see a reason for keeping you around or following you, but don't get "chummy". ''5. '''The More, the Merrier, to a point.' A single bandit, unless extremely clever and resourceful, is a threat to nobody but loners and weaklings, both of which are in short supply in a zombie-infested world. However, at the same time, becoming a "Bandit King" requires a rare combination of toughness, reputation, resources and time. Your reign will be short and brutal and you will attract a lot of attention. Partner up with two to five people, but keep the affiliation loose. You are not pals, brothers or friends. You are professionals working together to get a job done. Attacking a Group in the Country So you and your party of bandits have seen a band of refugees walking through what has become your turf. Ideally, they would be unarmed, but luck will not always be on your side. Information will be your greatest resource, with surprise close behind, so get as much information without compromising your position. Signs of easy prey include but are not limited to: few weapons, many children, older people and wounded, bewildered people, slow moving people, small groups and other signs that can be picked up at the moment. If you decide to press the attack these are some general tips for attacking. '''1. Terrain'. Terrain can be an invaluable asset to any attack, but is not always available. If an assault takes place on the plains, there is nearly no chance of positioning your men to take advantage of cover while still maintaining surprise. If the place is mountainous and a forest, then there is ample opportunity for both positioning and surprise. It can be a very delicate balance to try to have both surprise and position. Sometimes, it may be better to sacrifice one for the other. Surprise can be a great advantage, but if you are in a position to be cut down if any fighting must take place, it becomes useless. 2. Surprise. '''Surprise is something that can be used in most situations with great effect. Though an ambush is not always necessary, the need to suddenly pop up in front (or preferably around) your victims will have a profound psychological effect. If accompanied by a demand of surrender, it can even prevent any fighting at all. '''3. First Shots/ Warning Shots. These can be very dangerous when confronting victims. IF you want to start your assault with a headshot to the lead in a band, it will have a great emotional affect. If you are lucky, it causes fear and confusion and they will surrender. If not, you have just guaranteed a fight. Maybe you shot someone’s brother, or husband. Now you have a very angry loved one who wants revenge and will start a fight. People do not make good decisions under such stress and as such will be more likely to fight back. Warning shots, even when aimed in the air, can also cause a fight easily. Maybe somebody sees the muzzle flash and now they are firing on your position or the position of one of your men. Now you return fire and now you have a fight. Bandits are not an army, you are not meant to wage a war against anybody who comes into your territory and your men are not soldiers. There is a lack of discipline in a rabble of bandits than an army; it would be hard to judge how they would react to casualties in a fight. 4. Ask For Surrender. '''Ask for surrender, but not in a bandit way. Once you have them as best surrounded as you can, yell at them to drop their arms. Follow up quickly with an apology, and tell them you simply want to be safe. It is likely that they have come upon other survivors and won’t be totally taken off by the demand. If they refuse, try to surround them at least a little bit more, but use extreme caution. You can send a man to take another position, and they may take it as understandable caution, or they can see it as aggression and at least fire a warning shot, or at most shoot to kill. This does not ruin the reason for surprise though, because you are still surprising them with your presence. Then yell at them again to drop their weapons one last time and tell them that you will count to three. Count fast, this is not to build tension like so many movies, you are trying to force them to decide quickly, without logic or reason. If they don’t drop their weapons then, they never will and you will have to fight them. '''5. Dealing with Victims. You have either captured them without a fight, or you have beaten them sufficiently to cause them to surrender. Now you have to move quickly to secure them and nullify any threat they can still pose. Now is time for the most precarious aspect of being a bandit, now you have to deal with the people you are about to rob and may have killed a couple of. This can create a great amount of animosity against you. The state of the people afterwards should dictate the amount you steal. You could steal everything and execute all the survivors, but there will likely be children and women with them, which would be harder to do than you may think. But, there is also the danger of them returning for revenge. Also, there is a small but not impossible chance that other survivors in the area may even come to take revenge. This is why bandits never work where they live, and instead go into other areas for raiding. If you took them without any fighting, you can feel free to let them go and try not to take too much of their supplies. If you can see that there is a great amount of hate, than you may have to execute your victims. Being a bandit is not for the weak of heart.